Fuite en avant
by Lokki1
Summary: La guerre est terminée et les sorciers retournent à l'école. Ils pensent vivre une année enfin normale mais le Ministère en a décidé autrement. Si tous sont coincé par cette nouvelle Loi, Hermione a décidé que sa liberté valait bien tous les sacrifices, même renoncer à passer ses ASPIC.


**Blabla du début: rien est à moi sauf l'histoire, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à leur auteure J.K. Rowling. A l'origine je l'avais expliqué en fin de chapitre mais on a pu me faire la remarque donc je rends à César ce qui appartient à César.**

 **J'ai écris cette histoire après avoir lu "Bathwater", de xXBeckyFoo, traduite par H223.**

* * *

— T'es pas sérieuse Hermione !

— Très sérieuse Harry. D'ailleurs vous devriez en faire autant.

— Alors ça je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Hermione Granger qui nous conseille de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour passer nos ASPIC ! Bon d'accord assez ri. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ?

— Spirituel Ronald. Très spirituel. N'empêche que tu riras moins quand ils vous l'auront annoncé.

— Tu ne peux pas prévoir une telle chose Hermione, le ministère ne ferait jamais ça !

— Ca je n'en suis pas aussi sûre Ginny. Ça s'est déjà fait par le passé, ils n'auront aucuns scrupules à recommencer encore une fois. Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à tenter le sort.

Pendant qu'elle leur parlait, elle terminait sa valise, mettant ses dernières possessions dedans avant de la refermer d'un coup sec. Elle les regarda une dernière fois et abandonna quand elle vit leurs visages résignés.

— Bon. Tenez-moi au moins un petit peu au courant de l'évolution de cette histoire.

— Promis Mione.

— Et donnez cette lettre au Pr McGonagall.

— On le fera.

Harry prit sa presque sœur dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny et Ron de lui dire au revoir, puis elle descendit. Mr Weasley n'était pas encore rentré et c'était tant mieux. Elle savait qu'il était au courant et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire mais il savait aussi très bien qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui allait arriver. Mrs Weasley en revanche lui posait un plus gros problème. Elle l'attendait, bien campée sur ses positions, dans l'entrée de sa maison.

— Hermione je t'en prie réfléchit encore.

— C'est tout réfléchit Molly et ma décision est prise, je m'en vais.

— Mais… mais tu es tellement brillante !

— Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de réussir dans la vie.

— Hermione…

— Non Molly ça suffit ! J'ai décidé que je quittais l'école et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli aussi longtemps Molly mais maintenant il faut que je m'en aille.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait gagné en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère de substitution.

— Tu promets d'écrire très souvent ?

— Je vous le promets, à condition que vous le fassiez aussi ! dit-elle en souriant.

Molly la prit alors dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec amour et tendresse avant de la relâcher. Hermione prit alors sa valise, sortit de la maison et transplana.

A seulement une journée de la rentrée, Harry, Ron et Ginny se sentaient étrangement moins enjoués sans leur amie, surtout les garçons. Elle avait été un tel soutien pour eux durant tout ce temps et la voilà qui disparaissait. A peine quelques minutes et voilà qu'ils attendaient déjà sa première lettre avec impatience.

Ils étaient comme dans un brouillard, toute la soirée et toute la journée qui suivit et étrangement, il n'y eut personne pour leur poser aucune question. S'ils avaient fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils auraient vu que tous les élèves étaient comme dans un état second. Chacun repensant à l'année qui s'était écoulée, aux amis qu'ils avaient perdus.

La répartition de cette année fut un peu plus calme et un peu moins enjouée que d'habitude. Le festin semblait avoir un goût un peu plus fade, les conversations semblaient plus futiles.

Puis il y eut un éclat de rire. Personne ne sut d'où cela venait mais cela fut comme une étincelle, comme si l'on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur et l'éclat de rire se propagea à toute la salle. Ce fut un rire salvateur pour tous et chaque élève évacua le trop plein d'émotions de cette manière, rapidement rejoints par les professeurs. Après cela, l'ambiance fut plus légère. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle et l'ambiance se réchauffa.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole.

— Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je suis ravie de voir que tant d'entre vous sont revenus malgré les évènements qui ont frappés notre école l'an passé. Les professeurs et moi-même espérons que cette année sera celle du renouveau et de la réussite. Comme chaque année, les préfets et préfètes de cinquième année conduiront leurs nouveaux condisciples jusqu'à leurs salles communes et leur en expliqueront le fonctionnement. Cette année, je demande aux sixièmes et septièmes années de rester assis à leurs places.

Entendant ça, les trois amis se redressèrent inquiets tandis que le reste des élèves se levaient en chuchotant.

— Fermez la porte derrière vous Mr Rusard, je vous remercie.

Elle lança un sort en direction de la porte avant de reprendre la parole. Il y avait dans son regard une crainte que personne n'arrivait encore à s'expliquer.

— Bien. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer va probablement vous causer un choc mais je vous demande de rester calme jusqu'au bout.

Le silence perdura mais l'inquiétude grandit un peu plus parmi les élèves.

— Nous avons survécu à la guerre qui vient d'avoir lieu et c'est heureux. Malheureusement, tous n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Elle se laissa un moment avant de poursuivre, repensant à ses élèves qui ne s'assiéront plus jamais à table avec eux.

— A cause de ces nombreuses pertes, le Ministre a une annonce à vous faire.

Harry, Ginny et Ron se lancèrent un regard, la panique se lisant maintenant clairement dans leurs regards. Ils virent alors Kinsley Shacklebolt prendre place aux côté de la directrice et les regarder d'un air grave.

— La guerre a réduit notre population de près de moitié. Avec les générations de mariages arrangés pour conserver la pureté du sang, les craintes de voir nos futurs enfants naître cracmols sont de plus en plus élevées. La crainte de voir disparaître notre magie est élevée et le Ministère ne veut pas voir ceci arriver.

Les chuchotements commençaient à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur dans la salle.

-Pour pallier au manque à venir des naissances, le Ministère a décidé que tous les sorciers et sorcière entre 17 et 26 ans se verraient attribuer un ou une épouse.

La salle explosa alors en récriminations.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit !

— Comment osez-vous !

— C'est inadmissible !

— Jamais vous ne réussirez !

Sachant qu'il ferait face à une telle vague de protestation, Kingsley les laissa se défouler un moment. Seuls trois élèves restaient silencieux. Le destin venait de leur rappeler cruellement que leur amie avait encore une fois raison. Harry et Ginny se serrèrent la main, effrayés par la perspective de devoir se séparer alors qu'ils venaient juste de se trouver alors que Ron ruminait. Il aurait dû suivre Hermione quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Une fois de plus, ils se jurèrent de ne plus prendre à la légère les avertissements de leur meilleure amie.

— S'il vous plaît ! Tonna Minerva.

Le silence revint assez pour que le Ministre reprenne la parole.

— Les couples seront assortis par le Choixpeau magique. Tout refus se verra sanctionné par la perte de la magie de celui qui n'aura pas coopéré. Son essence magique lui sera retirée.

Le choc céda la place à la colère et à la résignation. Plusieurs élèves essuyèrent rapidement une larme avant qu'une colère glaciale ne vienne habiter leurs regards.

— Bien. Reprit McGonagall. Pour éviter qu'il ne vienne à l'un d'entre vous l'idée de vous enfuir, vous allez être soumis au jugement du Choixpeau dès maintenant.

Personne ne leva la voix, se contentant d'essayer d'accepter qu'ils venaient tous d'être privés d'une de leur liberté fondamentale.

— Je vous appellerais par ordre alphabétique, tout âge confondu. Abbott Hannah.

La jeune Poufsouffle s'avança entre les tables silencieuses. Coiffant le Choixpeau, elle attendit anxieusement le verdict.

— Neville Londubat. Entendirent-ils résonner dans la pièce.

D'un côté comme de l'autre, les deux nouveaux fiancés restèrent ébahis. Leurs regards s'accrochant, ils se sourirent timidement puis Hannah regagna sa place, toujours un peu surprise. Les couples suivirent un par un après cela. Susan Bones et Gregory Goyle, Terry Boot et Parvati Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst et Ernie Macmillan, Lavande Brown et Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michaël Corner et Eloïse Midgen. Tous n'étaient pas ravis et chez Susan et Lavande, les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues. La directrice poursuivit, imperturbable.

— Granger Hermione.

Mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement. La directrice réitéra son appel mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son élève et les murmures bruissaient déjà. En levant la tête, elle remarqua que la jeune femme n'était pas à sa place habituelle avec ses amis. Elle vit Harry lui faire un signe négatif de la tête. Décidant que terminer cette association était plus important, elle passa au nom suivant, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les chuchotements des élèves qui se demandaient où était passée leur camarade de classe.

— Greengrass Daphnée.

La Serpentard s'avança, impassible dans l'allée. Quand elle entendit le nom de son futur époux elle retint un soupir agacé.

— Blaise Zabini.

— Allons bon ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle retourna à sa place contrariée alors que son désormais fiancé riait de bon cœur.

— Lovegood Luna.

La blondinette, malgré les horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté, avait gardé cette insouciance qui la caractérisait tant, aussi quand elle entendit qu'elle était destinée à Théodore Nott, elle se contenta de sourire doucement et de rejoindre sa place en trottinant. Puis ce fut le tour de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait complètement détaché de la situation, comme si elle ne lui arrivait pas à lui. Le Choixpeau resta longtemps sur la tête du sorcier et le temps qu'il donne un nom, les murmures avaient repris. Le nom tomba comme un couperet et le silence qui suivit fut brutal.

— Hermione Granger.

Même la directrice resta sans voix et mit un certain temps avant de se remettre. Draco lui n'avait même pas tressailli, effrayant un peu ses amis qui avaient rarement vu son visage aussi vide d'expression. Il retourna à sa place, gardant le silence. Après cela, Dean Thomas fut appelé et le Choixpeau décida que la personne qui lui correspondrait le mieux serait Pansy Parkinson. La sorcière retint une exclamation et se résigna, de même que le métis. Padma Patil suivit et son appréhension laissa la place à une perplexité totale. Elle ne savait pas qu'en penser, de même que le rouquin qui était à la fois soulagé d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais appréhendait de la côtoyer de nouveau alors que le souvenir de sa désastreuse soirée au Bal des Trois Sorciers flottait à la lisière de son esprit. La directrice poursuivit sa lecture et appela Potter Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'avec le Choixpeau il y avait moyen de discuter mais surtout, il savait que Ginny était sa moitié. Il n'y eut pour lui aucune surprise lorsque le Choixpeau dit son nom à voix haute. Il retourna à sa place le sourire aux lèvres et le baiser que sa compagne lui donna en émut plus d'un. Après cela, la directrice les congédia.

— Bien. A présent je vous laisse rejoindre vos lit et surtout profitez de la nuit pour vous reposer.

Alors que les élèves se levaient, la directrice reprit la parole.

— Malfoy, Potter, restez et venez ici je vous prie.

Elle observa les sorciers de son regard perçant.

— J'attends quelques explications Potter.

— Et bien vous connaissez Hermione, elle avait très bien compris ce que vous nous réserviez et elle est partie.

— Comment a-t-elle pu ? s'exclama Kingsley.

Délaissant un peu sa colère à l'encontre du Ministre, Harry répondit un peu ironiquement.

— Elle a fait sa valise, nous a dit au revoir et est partie.

— Potter !

— Laissez Minerva. Expliquez-moi comment elle a su ?

— Elle nous a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre.

Il tendit la lettre à la directrice qui s'empressa de la lire.

 _« Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Je choisis ce biais pour vous faire part de mon intention de ne pas revenir à l'école cette année._

 _Je sais qu'attendre que la rentrée soit passée n'est pas digne de la maison Gryffondor mais cela m'a permis de passer les derniers moments de mes vacances avec mes amis plutôt que de devoir vous fuir._

 _Au moment où vous lisez ces lignes, le repas est très probablement terminé et vous avez déjà dû annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves. Le Ministre est surement avec vous et les dernières lignes de cette lettre lui sont destinées._

 _Sachez seulement professeur que je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier à cette loi et qu'il est inutile de tenter de me faire changer d'avis. S'il vous plait, présentez mes excuses à la personne qui aura été assortie avec moi, je crains de devoir changer ses plans. Et il est inutile de harceler et/ou de menacer Harry, Ron ou Ginny, ils ignorent totalement l'endroit où je compte me rendre. A dire vrai, je l'ignore moi-même. Professeur, j'ai été ravie d'être votre élève et d'avoir pu tant apprendre de vous mais je suis déçue de vous voir cautionner de tels actes. Peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour professeur et j'ai hâte d'être à ce jour._

 _Ministre Shacklebolt, les mots qui vont suivre sont pour vous._

 _Vous venez de perdre l'estime que je vous portais. Je n'imaginais pas que vous mettriez en place une telle mesure. Vous connaissant, vous devez surement vous demander comment je l'ai su. Facile, le Ministère y a déjà eu recours à quatre reprises par le passé. J'ai eu donc tout le loisir d'étudier les subtilités de cette loi, j'ose espérer que vous en avez fait tout autant._

 _Kingsley je vous donne un conseil, ne me cherchez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir à vos règles et je ne compte pas remettre un pied en Angleterre de sitôt. Si vous comptez tout de même me poursuivre, souvenez-vous d'une simple chose, j'ai déjà été en fuite pendant plusieurs mois._

 _Adieu Shacklebolt et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir._

 _Hermione Granger »_

Minerva resta sans voix alors que Kingsley était quelque peu en colère.

— Pourquoi est-elle si… si…

— Vindicative ? proposa Harry.

La directrice ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir et avait du mal à faire face à la réaction cynique du brun.

— Hermione a toujours défendu les opprimés, elle refusait de se laisser opprimer à son tour. Et puis vous savez comment elle est, quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs. Vous savez professeur, c'est ma meilleure amie et une fois encore je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je suis pourtant content qu'elle soit partie, elle va faire ce dont elle a toujours rêvé. Je suis juste triste de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas à mon mariage. Si vous en avez fini professeur McGonagall, je vais aller me coucher.

Harry s'en alla, sans jeter même un regard à Malfoy qui n'avait pas cillé le temps de l'explication. La directrice sembla se souvenir de lui au moment où son regard se porta sur son élève.

— La situation est inattendue. Bien sûr vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette histoire, vous n'avez rien à craindre pour votre magie. En attendant que l'on règle ce problème, vous suivrez les cours au même titre que vos camarades. J'espère que la situation va se résoudre rapidement. Je vous en prie, allez dormir.

Hermione relisait la lettre de son ami un peu dubitative. Voilà trois jours qu'elle était partie et passée la première angoisse qui l'avait étreinte à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans la nature alors qu'elle devrait être à l'école pour préparer ses ASPIC, elle s'était rappelé qu'elle partait pour conserver sa liberté. Elle avait commencé par l'Australie. Plus tôt dans l'été, elle avait rendu leur mémoire à ses parents mais ceux-ci avaient pris la décision de rester vivre en Australie. Revenant à la lettre de son ami, elle en était encore à s'interroger au sujet des sentiments que cette dernière lui inspirait.

 _« Mione chérie,_

 _Comme toujours tu avais raison et une fois de plus je te dois des excuses pour ne pas t'avoir écouté. Comme promis, je te tiens au courant, espérant que ma chouette de trouvera où que tu sois. Dans mon malheur j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, Ginny est ma future épouse. Ron n'arrête pas de me répéter que Padma ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole vu son comportement en quatrième année mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit si réfractaire que ça à l'idée._

 _Bref, je t'écris surtout pour te dire que tu es la fiancée de Malfoy. Félicitation chérie. Il n'a pas réagi à la nouvelle, en fait je le trouve très indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous._

 _Comme tu dois t'en douter, McGonagall est furieuse et je ne te parle même pas de Kingsley qui fulminait littéralement à la lecture de ta lettre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as transmis mais j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais._

 _Je t'aime fort,_

 _Harry »_

Ainsi donc elle aurait dû passer le reste de sa vie avec le garçon qui l'avait tant de fois insulté, celui qui la haïssait autant qu'elle le haïssait, un garçon qui l'aurait tué avec plaisir s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Quoiqu'elle ne savait pas si le garçon l'aurait véritablement fait. Prise d'une impulsion, elle prit une plume et un parchemin pour lui écrire. Après tout, la guerre était finie et il fallait aller de l'avant.

Le blond était complètement apathique depuis la rentrée. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas ressentir vis-à-vis des événements passés puis il y avait eu cette histoire de mariage. Bien sûr il n'était pas étranger au concept de mariage arrangé, celui de ses parents en était un parfait exemple mais que le Ministère s'en mêle, ça c'était une autre histoire. Qu'il soit condamné à se marier avec une parfaite inconnue, il pouvait gérer, que cette inconnue soit sang-pur, il pouvait gérer, peut-être même si elle avait été sang-mêlé mais il y avait le risque qu'elle soit née-moldue. Qu'allait-il faire s'il se retrouvait avec une née-moldue ? C'était complètement à l'encontre de toutes les idées qu'on lui avait inculqué par le passé. Et voilà que le couperet était tombé, non seulement la femme était née-moldue mais c'était la pire de toute, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout dont il s'était évertué à pourrir l'existence toutes ces années. Mais Granger n'était pas à Poudlard. Qu'importe la manière dont elle s'y était prise, elle avait compris ce qui allait advenir et avait fui. Quelle digne Serpentard elle avait fait. Il était complètement perdu. Devait-il se réjouir qu'elle soit partie ou au contraire s'inquiéter parce que ça lui retomberait dessus. Il en était encore à ruminer ses pensées lors de son petit-déjeuner quand une chouette lâcha une enveloppe au-dessus de sa tête. Il grogna en direction de l'animal, croyant voir de la moquerie dans son regard perçant. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y découvrir une lettre rédigée d'une belle écriture ronde et liée. Ne la reconnaissant pas, il descendit directement à la signature pour savoir qui lui écrivait. Sa surprise atteint des sommets quand il vit que Granger lui avait écrit.

 _« Malfoy,_

 _Je me doute que cette lettre doit te surprendre, pour dire vrai, elle me surprend moi-même._

 _J'ai appris par Harry que le Choixpeau m'avait désigné pour être ta femme. J'en suis navrée, sincèrement. Mais réjouis-toi, je t'épargne ma déplaisante compagnie. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras vivre normalement malgré ma fuite._

 _Bonne continuation,_

 _Hermione Granger »_

Le jeune sorcier resta songeur. Ainsi il était possible de la contacter. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pour le moment il avait cours et notamment, premier cours d'Introduction à la Famille. Ce nom ne voulait absolument rien dire. Ils étaient tous obligés d'y participer et chaque couple devait s'asseoir à la même table, le laissant seul. Pour ce premier cours, le professeur Chourave les accueillit.

— Bonjour à tous. Comme vous l'avez appris par le Ministère, vous allez bientôt être mariés. Ces cours vous aideront donc à vous familiariser avec la vie à deux et vous apprendrez à faire face aux tracas que peuvent connaître de jeunes mariés. Durant la première semaine, vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître. Chaque jour vous devrez dire à votre fiancée quelque chose sur vous qu'il ou elle ne connait pas. Le but de l'exercice est de donner à l'autre des informations sur vous que personne d'autre ne connait. Vous pouvez commencer.

Puis elle s'avança dans les rangées jusqu'à Draco.

— Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger étant pour le moment introuvable, je vous demanderais de faire l'exercice sur parchemin et en silence.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toutes manières. Toute la semaine il continua à écrire sur son parchemin, évitant le plus possible ses amis. Si Greg et Théo ne se plaignait pas ou peu de leurs fiancées respectives, c'était loin d'être le cas pour Blaise, Daphnée et Pansy. Blaise passait son temps à chercher Daphnée qui devait se retenir pour ne pas le frapper et conserver son masque d'impassibilité. En ce qui concernait Blaise, il l'avait jeté aux orties dès la fin de la guerre, il n'était donc plus rare de l'entendre plaisanter et rire à gorge déployée, souvent accompagné de Greg qui s'ouvrait peu à peu aux autres. Pansy était un peu plus compliquée à gérer. Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, à la fin de la guerre elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle et de mettre de côté ses préjugés pour aller de l'avant mais ses bonnes résolutions en avaient pris un coup quand elle s'était vue fiancée à Dean Thomas, Gryffondor de son état et né-moldu par-dessus le marché. Bon elle reconnaissait que ce n'était pas le pire sur lequel elle aurait pu tomber mais ça faisait quand même beaucoup de choses à accepter d'un seul coup. Sans être véritablement insupportable, elle était tout de même assez agaçante pour que Draco ne veuille pas passer trop de temps avec elle en ce moment. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec qui que ce soit.

Hermione partait de chez ses parents. Elle savait que si une chouette pouvait la repérer, les sorciers n'allaient pas tarder à lui mettre la main dessus.

— Tu feras bien attention ma puce.

— Promis maman.

— Et tu reviens nous voir dès que possible.

— Je ferais tout pour.

Elle serra fort sa mère dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

— Bisous maman, je t'aime fort.

Elle déposa en passant un baiser sur la joue de son père, bien moins expressif que sa femme mais elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose.

— Au revoir papa.

En sortant de la maison, elle prit au hasard une carte postale et se concentra sur le lieu qu'elle représentait. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva près de la grotte d'el Agua à Grenade en Espagne. Bien, sa première destination serait donc tout le sud de l'Espagne, il y avait tant à voir. Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, elle avait reçu plusieurs lettres, de la directrice de Poudlard, du Ministère. A chaque fois qu'un oiseau délivrait son courrier, elle lança pléthore de sort de vérification. Si elle trouvait le moindre sort de localisation ou de contrainte, la lettre était brulée sans autre forme de procès. Cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de profiter de ses parents mais elle avait l'intuition que si elle s'attardait trop longtemps, elle serait retrouvée par des agents ministériels qui viendraient de toute manière rendre visite à ses parents. A proximité du lieu touristique elle avait planté sa tante. En faisant ses bagages, elle avait repris le sac qu'elle avait utilisé avec Harry et Ron lors de leur fuite l'année passée. Le petit sac qu'elle transportait partout à ce moment était intact et tout ce dont elle avait besoin était dedans. Harry lui avait dit que si elle manquait de quoi que ce soit elle devait le lui dire et il lui trouverait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle l'avait remercié chaleureusement bien qu'elle n'ait nullement l'intention de lui demander la moindre chose hormis des nouvelles et des photos. Alors que la nuit était tombée, un hibou traversa la barrière de protection qu'elle avait érigée, venant se poser devant elle il tendit la patte pour qu'elle récupère son courrier. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle n'avait jamais vu de hibou à l'air si hautain et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de toucher les lettres à mains nues mais en même temps s'il était passé, cela voulait dire que le courrier était inoffensif. Le hibou hulula d'impatience.

— D'accord, d'accord !

Elle récupéra le parchemin avec précaution, évitant le bec menaçant de l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'envolant sa tâche accomplie. Hermione ouvrit la lettre, curieuse. Son étonnement transparut sur son visage alors qu'elle lisait les mots sous ses yeux.

 _« Granger,_

 _Ouais c'est bizarre, même pour moi. J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je dois dire en toute honnêteté que ton comportement était digne de Salazar lui-même (oui c'est bien un compliment, pas la peine de me maudire)._

 _Pour tout de dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. Sûrement parce que t'es pas là et que c'est plus facile que d'être entouré par tout le monde. Avant que tu ne te moques, on est dimanche et il est presque deux heures du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir._

 _Avant que ton cerveau de Gryffondor ne se remette en route, non ils ne m'ont rien fait parce que t'es partie (une chance pour moi en même temps). Quoique je ne sais même pas si tu en aurais quoi que ce soit à faire._

 _Je suis sûrement pathétique à te raconter tout ça, pas la peine de me le dire je le sais très bien mais au moins je n'ai pas à voir ton visage alors que je l'admets. Et puis t'embêter me manquerais presque, quoique cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus « embêté ». Je peux te demander une chose ? Si tu étais restée à l'école, nos relations auraient-elles été les mêmes ?_

 _En fait il y a un cours pour nous apprendre comment faire face à la vie de couple (oui je trouve ça débile !), et l'exercice qu'il y a eu à faire cette semaine était de révéler à l'autre des informations sur nous qu'il ne connait pas, voire que personne ne connait… Penses-tu qu'on aurait réussi ou qu'on se serait sauté à la gorge ?_

 _Voilà, maintenant j'ai l'air complètement désespéré mais avec beaucoup de chance, mon hibou ne te trouvera jamais et tu ne sauras jamais que je t'ai parlé de manière si sympathique… Pourquoi je fais ça d'ailleurs ?_

 _D.M. »_

C'était étrange. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette lettre. Devait-elle la prendre au sérieux ou bien l'oublier, brûler le parchemin et cacher son souvenir dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle la relut, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette lettre qui la remuait, des mots qui la touchaient. Jamais le Draco Malfoy qu'elle connaissait de se serait ainsi épanché. Mais après tout, elle ne connaissait du garçon que ce qu'il avait bien voulut lui montrer. Elle ne le connaissait que comme un fils à papa, un petit garçon arrogant et imbu de sa personne, un mangemort un peu lâche. Elle ignorait qui il était réellement et il n'en savait pas plus à son sujet. Pourtant il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Suivant son instinct, elle choisit de lui répondre.

Draco dormait mal. Son hibou était revenu, il l'avait vu à la volière et sa lettre n'était plus accrochée à sa patte. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs jours et il n'avait pas de réponse. Pourquoi était-il si anxieux ? Il n'aurait très probablement plus jamais à voir Granger de sa vie donc il n'avait pas à se soucier de savoir ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Oui mais voilà, il s'était un peu ouvert à elle et il savait qu'il serait blessé si elle décidait de l'ignore voire de se moquer de lui. Quoiqu'il fût presque certain qu'il gérerait mieux la moquerie que l'indifférence. Et il y avait McGonagall qui l'observait constamment. Que cherchait-elle ? Pensait-elle que parce que le vieil artefact l'avait coincé avec Granger, il saurait où elle se trouvait comme par magie ? Conneries ! Il ne savait pas où elle était et il ne voulait pas le savoir. C'était mieux d'être coincé avec elle quand elle était loin de lui. Il en était là de ses pensées quand la même chouette que la fois précédentes lui lâcha une lettre sur le haut de la tête. Cette fois il en était certain, cette chouette se foutait de lui. Et puis la lumière dans son esprit. C'était la chouette de Granger. Un soulagement étrange s'empara alors de lui, et il s'empressa d'ouvrir son courrier sous les yeux curieux de ses amis. Il ne leur dirait probablement jamais mais il appréciait qu'ils ne lui posent aucunes questions à ce propos.

 _« Malfoy,_

 _Etrangement, je n'ai même pas envie de te maudire pour m'avoir dit que Salazar aurait été fier de moi, j'ai même envie de te remercier, sache que j'apprécie ce compliment à sa juste valeur._

 _Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien. Etrangement, cela m'aurait mis mal à l'aise de savoir qu'ils t'auraient puni à ma place. Tu as raison, mon côté Gryffondor prend bien souvent le pas dans ces moment-là. Mais malheureusement pour toi, même mal à l'aise je ne serais pas revenue. Je tiens bien trop à ma liberté pour la céder pour toi. Après tout, on s'est haïs depuis tellement de temps._

 _Je pense que l'on ne s'est plus « embêté » depuis notre deuxième année. A parti de l'instant où pour la première fois tu m'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, la haine s'est instillée en nous et elle n'a fait que croître depuis lors. Pour te répondre, je n'en sais rien. Il y a une expression française moldue qui dit « **Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille** ». Je crois qu'on ne saura jamais si nos relations auraient été les mêmes pour la bonne raison que je ne suis pas là et que la situation ne se présentera pas. Dès que tu m'as envoyé ta lettre, nos relations ont commencées à changer alors… si cela devait advenir maintenant, sûrement que tout pourrait être différent._

 _Je dois te rejoindre sur un point, avoir des cours sur la vie à deux c'est stupide, surtout si l'on songe que cela ne devrait même pas être nécessaire aussi tôt. En fait, je serais plutôt d'accord sur le principe si cela n'était pas dû à cette foutue Loi sur le mariage ! Pardon, cette intrusion dans la vie privée des gens me fait toujours sortir de mes gonds. Je pense qu'on n'aurait pas résisté à la tentation de s'envoyer des piques pendant ce cours, toi parce que je sais que tu adore me mettre hors de moi et moi parce que j'aurais refusé de jouer le jeu de bonne grâce. Après réflexion, cela aurait sûrement mis de l'ambiance dans la classe !_

 _Pitié, dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cette Loi comme tyrannique et que d'autres sont aussi révoltés !_

 _Je suis désolée pour toi mais ton hibou m'a bien trouvé ! D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup (oui c'est vrai mais considère ça comme une petite blague)._

 _Si tu veux continuer à m'écrire, je serais plutôt ravie de te répondre._

 _H.G. »_

Il ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, mais la réponse de la sorcière lui donna l'impulsion de s'intéresser de nouveau à ses amis. Ce n'était pas flagrant et il ne participait toujours pas à leurs conversations, mais au moins il savait de quoi ils parlaient.

Après cela, une correspondance aléatoire se mit en place entre les deux jeunes adultes. Hermione poursuivait son voyage et sans dire où elle était précisément, au cas où son courrier était intercepté, elle racontait un peu de sa vie au blond. Celui-ci lui racontait alors comment évoluait cette histoire de mariages arrangés. En fait, Hermione tenait ses informations principalement du blond, car il avait le temps de lui écrire. Elle avait deviné qu'Harry n'était pas mécontent de son sort et s'impliquait avec entrain en cours et passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs raconté qu'elle était ravie de voir autant d'enthousiasme chez son fiancé. Ron était une autre histoire. Elle avait peu de nouvelles de lui, d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à écrire et ensuite parce que du peu qu'elle avait compris, il essayait de s'impliquer et de faire des efforts avec Padma.

Du côté de la directrice, elle était de plus en plus suspicieuse envers le jeune Malfoy. Elle avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres à son élève désertrice mais toutes étaient restées sans réponse. La jeune femme avait raison sur un point, elle la trouvait lâche de s'être ainsi enfuie préférant abandonner ses camarades. Ne comprenait-elle pas que le Ministère n'avait pas instauré cette Loi de gaîté de cœur et qu'il en allait de l'avenir du monde magique Anglais ? Visiblement non. Et il y avait quelque chose chez Malfoy qui le rendait suspect à ses yeux. Les lettres qu'il recevait plus ou moins régulièrement. Pour avoir gardé un œil sur lui les années passées, elle savait qu'il n'envoyait plus autant de lettres à ses parents depuis la troisième année. Alors avec qui pouvait-il bien entretenir une correspondance ? Tous ses amis n'étaient-ils pas dans l'école ? Ne résistant plus à sa curiosité, elle le convoqua dans son bureau peu après Halloween.

Le garçon se présenta devant elle parfaitement détendu, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice, il salua le portrait de son défunt parrain qui le lui rendit et attendit que McGonagall prenne la parole.

— Mr Malfoy, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

— Pas du tout professeur.

Elle détestait son arrogance et en plus elle ne pouvait même pas le lui reprocher.

— Bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. A qui envoyez-vous toutes ces lettres ?

Alors ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Le portrait de Severus non plus d'ailleurs puisqu'il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous m'avez très bien compris Malfoy.

— En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il Minerva ? demanda Severus. Il me semble que les élèves ont bien le droit de parler aux personnes qui leur chantent.

— Taisez-vous Severus, ce n'est pas à vous que je parle. Malfoy.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous à le savoir professeur ? Il ne me semble pas avoir enfreint la loi ?

Il devait remercier Granger sur ce coup-là d'être aussi curieuse car malgré sa fuite et donc son théorique statut de Hors-la-Loi, elle n'avait jamais été notifiée de sa mise en place de manière officielle et donc n'enfreignait techniquement pas la dite Loi.

— Répondez-moi.

La directrice n'était pas connue pour sa grande patience et sa tolérance à l'égard des élèves qui ne lui obéissaient pas. Sans être crainte comme l'était le professeur Rogue, les élèves n'avaient pas pour habitude de lui désobéir.

— Hermione Granger.

Le regard perçant que lui renvoya la femme était un peu effrayant et inquiéta quelque peu le jeune homme mais il n'en montra rien.

— Puis-je savoir de quelle manière ?

— Euh… ben par courrier…

Il était perdu par la question, elle le savait pourtant.

— Comment en êtes-vous venus à communiquer ?

— C'est arrivé comme ça.

Non mais et puis encore ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui raconte sa vie tant qu'on y était ?

— Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de la contacter ?

— Personne ne me l'a explicitement défendu j'ai donc conclu que c'était permis.

— Et bien maintenant vous savez que cela vous est défendu.

— Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

— Tant qu'elle ne se sera pas présentée au Ministère, tout contact avec elle est considéré comme de la complicité.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard du sorcier, elle sut qu'il y avait quelque chose et qu'elle venait de perdre la partie.

Draco sortit alors de sa poche la dernière lettre de Granger et lut la partit concernant la Loi en question.

— Navré professeur mais d'après Granger, « toute personne devant être soumis à la Loi concernant le mariage doit en être informée par son référent dans le monde magique, par le Ministre de la Magie ou par un agent du Ministère affilié à l'application de la loi ». Bien sûr elle continue, vous la connaissez, elle jacasse pas mal mais il faut lui accorder ceci, elle est très au clair au sujet de cette Loi. Il n'est donc spécifié nulle part qu'il m'est interdit de communiquer avec elle et il n'est inscrit nulle part dans la Charte de Poudlard que le directeur peut interdire les communications avec l'extérieur.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit le léger rire goguenard de son parrain.

— Et bien je dois lui reconnaître qu'elle peut être aussi maligne que Salazar Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Draco n'attendit pas la réponse de sa directrice pour sortir. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de continuer à enquiquiner Granger. Il ignorait comment mais il en était venu à apprécier leurs échanges. Apprenant à la connaître, Grangie s'était révélée être assez drôle, cynique et sarcastique. Le sorcier ne pouvait que reconnaître la brillance de son esprit et il en était même venu à se dire que si Severus avait toujours été en vie et avait appris à la connaître, il l'aurait probablement beaucoup appréciée.

De son côté, Hermione poursuivait son voyage. Après avoir visité Grenade elle s'était finalement dit que bouger souvent et changer régulièrement de pays lui assurerait une plus grande chance d'échapper aux recherches de Shacklebolt qui n'avait pas manqué de mettre quelques aurors sur le coup. Elle avait donc tout un stock de cartes postales dont elle avait retiré toutes celles représentant un lieu en Grande-Bretagne ou en Irlande. Elle avait calculé la distance maximale qu'elle pouvait parcourir en transplanant et choisissait un lieu au hasard après avoir éliminé ceux trop lointain ou bien décidé d'effectuer plusieurs sauts. Elle en avait fait l'expérience en faisant Australie/Espagne en une fois. Elle avait été épuisée et avait eu beaucoup de chance d'atterrir en un seul morceau. Elle faisait plus attention maintenant. C'est comme ça qu'après Grenade, le sort décida pour elle l'Islande. Elle dut faire plusieurs sauts pour passer par la Norvège et terminer par une plage déserte de l'île mais elle en fit le tour en une fois. Elle n'avait jamais pensé y venir et finalement elle trouva un nombre de randonnées à faire incroyable. Elle y visita plusieurs volcans et des sources chaudes également. Elle passa par la partie magique du pays et repartit avec un certain nombre de livres racontant l'histoire du pays et de sa magie. Heureusement qu'elle avait vidé son compte chez Gringotts pour cela. Après l'Islande, ce fut le tour la Hongrie. C'est là que la trouva le hibou de Malfoy au mois de Novembre. Elle ouvrit sa lettre et sourit en lisant ce qu'il lui racontait.

 _« Grangie,_

 _Ça y est, McGo a compris qu'on causait tous les deux et elle n'était pas très contente. Quand je lui ai donné tes arguments elle a pourtant été obligée de me laisser continuer. Sev était d'ailleurs assez impressionné et il a dit que tu étais aussi maligne que le grand Serpentard en personne. Bon, je me suis mis la directrice à dos mais ça valait le coup et puis figure toi que je me suis surpris à penser que ne plus t'embêter me manquerait._

 _Trêve de mondanités, ton copain Potter a choisi la date de son mariage. Je ne sais pas si tu lui parles beaucoup, lui je ne vois pas de lettre lui tomber sur la tête ! (oui c'est un message, dit à ta chouette d'arrêter de faire ça) Bref, Weaslette avait l'air contente de sa bague et j'ai compris par Pansy (qui est avec Thomas) que leur mariage aura lieu pendant les vacances qui arrivent._

 _A croire qu'ils ont peur qu'on fui en masse si on ne se marie pas cette année…_

 _Enfin, Blaise et Daphnée ont enfin arrêté de se taper dessus (plus Daph' que Blaise tu t'en doutes) et sont plus supportables. J'arrive pas à croire que j'écris ça mais Lovegood a complètement retourné le cerveau de Théo, il est complètement raide dingue d'elle, impressionnant (et effrayant aussi si tu veux mon avis)._

 _T'aurais voulu te marier quand si t'avais pas eu le choix toi ?_

 _D.M. »_

Draco reçut la réponse de la sorcière un peu avant la fin du mois. La lettre qu'il reçut était plus épaisse que les autres et la chouette fit l'effort de déposer son paquet sur la table plutôt que sur sa tête ce qu'il apprécia. Quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe, il eut la surprise, en plus de la lettre habituelle, de trouver plusieurs photos. Des photos moldues apparemment. C'était étrange de voir qu'elles ne bougeaient pas du tout mais les couleurs étaient jolies et la qualité était assez bonne pour qu'il n'ait pas de problème à les observer. Il n'y avait presque pas de photos de la sorcière, seulement des lieux dans lesquels elle avait été. Quand il finit avec les images, il lut la lettre, pour savoir si elle y donnait plus de précisions sur la localisation de ces endroits.

 _« Malfoy,_

 _D'où tu m'appelles Grangie crétin ?!_

 _Tu remercieras le professeur Rogue, décidément j'en impressionne beaucoup des Serpentard, il va falloir que je fasse gaffe, je commence à mal tourner. Et quoi ? Cela veut dire que tu aimes me parler ?! Circé, ne dit pas des choses pareilles, tu risques de m'émouvoir. Fais-moi croire que tu en as quoi que ce soit à faire que McGonagall t'aimes bien ou pas._

 _Oui je suis au courant, quoi que tu m'aies presque donné plus de détails qu'eux… Enfin c'est comme ça… Et ma chouette te lâche la lettre sur la tête parce que ton hibou essaie toujours de me croquer les doigts ! (note que j'ai demandé à Athéna de ne pas le faire mais je ne peux rien te promettre)_

 _Luna est une fille formidable, elle a été capable d'ouvrir mon esprit étroit au moment où j'en avais besoin. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle me raconte mais je sais que je peux compter sur elle en cas de problèmes, comme elle peut compter sur moi (dis à Nott que je lui lancerais les pires malédictions que je connaisse s'il fait du mal à Luna)._

 _Bien, passons à des choses plus légères maintenant. Les photos que je t'ai envoyées sont les endroits où je suis allée (je précise on ne sait jamais, ton petit cerveau pourrait ne pas l'avoir compris), est-ce que tu saurais deviner où ça se trouve ? Pour t'aider : pour le moment je suis allée à Grenade, en Islande et en Hongrie._

 _Pour te répondre, je pense qu'un mariage en automne m'aurait bien convenu. J'adore les couleurs de l'automne et les paysages sont splendides à cette époque de l'année. Quelle période aurais-tu choisi ?_

 _Hermione »_

Il mit un moment avant de terminer la lettre et eut un sursaut d'orgueil. Elle l'avait traité de crétin ? Alors qu'il déposait sa lettre avec les autres, il descendit voir ses amis dans la salle commune et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, observant Blaise et Théo qui disputaient une partie d'échec. Au bout d'un moment, il se souvint que la sorcière lui avait demandé de transmettre un message.

— Au fait Théo, Granger te fait dire que si tu fais du mal à Lovegood, elle fera pleuvoir sur toi les pires malédictions qu'elle connait.

Le brun resta suspendu un moment et répondit en jouant son coup.

— Tu peux lui dire que je prends son avertissement au sérieux et que je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à Luna intentionnellement.

Cette Loi du mariage avait déréglé ses amis ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres manières de décrire ce que le blond ressentait. Même lui était déréglé et quelque part, il appréciait ce changement. Depuis qu'il parlait avec Grangie, il songeait au fait que lui aussi aimerait bien voyager et le fait que sa fiancée était loin lui laissait tout le loisir de pouvoir le faire dès sa sortie de l'école. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de refuser ce mariage et sa magie n'avait donc pas lieu d'être menacée.

— Dis donc Draco, tu parles beaucoup avec Granger non ? demanda Blaise.

— Ben… ouais. Elle est assez drôle en fait.

— Drôle ? On parle bien de la même Granger ?

— Donc si je te dis que Granger est drôle, t'y crois pas mais quand Théo dit qu'il ne nuira pas à Lovegood, tu ne cilles pas d'un pouce.

— Lovegood est sa fiancée, il ne peut pas lui faire du mal…

— Pas faux… Mais le raisonnement est le même. Cette foutue Loi nous a tous détraqués.

— Même toi ?

— Même moi !

Après cela il prit son temps avant de répondre à la sorcière. Sa lettre lui avait donné matière à réfléchir et puis il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à trouver où les photos avaient été prises.

Hermione attendait la réponse de Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas chercher à savoir pourquoi non plus d'ailleurs quoique son esprit réfléchissait tout seul. Elle n'avait que peu de contact avec ses amis et elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses parents comme elle le voulait. L'horreur se peignit sur ses traits quand elle se rendit compte que Malfoy était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami. D'autant que Noël approchait à grands pas et qu'elle se retrouvait seule pendant les fêtes. Et puis elle savait que le mariage d'Harry et Ginny était dans un tout petit peu plus d'un mois et une idée folle faisait son apparition de plus en plus souvent dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller en tant qu'Hermione, mais sous polynectar ? Il lui restait une fiole de sa cavale avec ses amis l'an passé. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le grand-duc de Malfoy se posa devant elle. Elle tendit prudemment la main pour récupérer la lettre et le paquet accroché à sa patte mais étonnamment, il ne tenta pas de lui pincer le doigt cette fois-ci.

— Tiens… Quelque chose a changé ?

Bien évidemment, l'oiseau ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder de son œil perçant. Elle le regarda du même air.

— Moi aussi je sais le faire.

L'oiseau hulula avant de décoller d'un large battement d'ailes. Hermione ouvrit donc sa lettre en premier lieu.

 _« Salut Grangie !_

 _Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à répondre mais si j'ai bien calculé mon coup (et je n'ai pas le moindre doute à ce sujet) c'est sûrement Noël alors… Joyeux Noël Grangie ! Je suis rentré chez mes parents pour les vacances et crois-moi ils ont été plus que surpris quand ils ont su ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Autant te le dire, ma mère est plutôt contente que ce soit tombé sur toi et que tu aies choisi d'aller au bout de tes convictions et de partir par contre mon père a eu un autre discours… S'il reconnaît que tu as bien fait de partir, il a clairement dit que ce serait mieux que tu ne reviennes jamais… Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais revenir de sitôt je me trompe ?_

 _Bref, oublions mon père… Je t'offre un cadeau qui je crois devrait te plaire (si tu répètes à qui que ce soit que j'ai eu l'air incertain je nierais en bloc et non cette lettre ne pourra pas te servir de preuve !). Oui je sais que tu n'as rien pour moi, non je ne veux rien, oui je suis gentil je sais (admire mon changement ! Moi j'te l'dis, cette foutue Loi nous as tous détraqués !)._

 _Maintenant passons à ta lettre. D'abord, je t'appelle Grangie parce que je t'appelle Grangie. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir toi d'où tu me traites de crétin ?!_

 _Pas du tout ! Ça veut dire que tu t'améliores au contraire ! Songe que si tu n'avais pas agis comme une digne héritière de Salazar tu te retrouverais coincée avec moi (bon moi je trouverais ça plutôt bien d'être coincé avec moi mais j'imagine que pour toi c'est l'horreur, enfin je dis ça parce que je transpose depuis l'inverse bien sûr). Et tu as raison McGo peut penser ce qu'elle veut je m'en fiche… Bref !_

 _Tu as appelé ta chouette Athéna ?! Mais qui appelle sa chouette Athéna sérieusement, c'est d'un cliché ! (bon je dois lui reconnaître qu'elle a été aimable et a déposé ta lettre sur ma table et pas sur ma tête donc j'ai demandé à Archimède de laisser tes doigt en paix)_

 _Théo prend ton avertissement très au sérieux et dit qu'il « ne fera rien à Luna qui puisse lui nuire intentionnellement »._

 _Je pense que j'aurais choisi l'été. La chaleur, le soleil. J'adore passer mes journées dans le jardin en été parce qu'il y a plein d'arbres et qu'on peut profiter de la chaleur tout en étant à l'ombre._

 _Voilà, pour terminer (non je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis) ma mère te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et espère que tu ne te retrouves pas seule au milieu de nulle part, attaquée par des bêtes sauvage ou en train de vider de ton sang (je pense qu'elle a oublié pour qui elle s'inquiétait et qu'il y avait peu de chances que tu te retrouves un jour dans ce cas de figure)._

 _Draco »_

La sorcière essuya une larme à la fin de la lettre. Dans quel monde était-elle tombée ? Elle correspondait amicalement avec Draco Malfoy, sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas voir ses parents parce que son professeur préféré et le Ministre, ancien membre de l'Ordre voulait absolument lui mettre la main dessus parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec une loi restreignant sa liberté. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet qui allait avec pour trouver un appareil photo sorcier.

— Mais quel crétin !

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle le détaillait minutieusement. Finalement, elle ne passa pas Noël toute seule. Dans l'auberge de jeunesse dans laquelle elle avait loué une chambre à Caltagirone, en Italie, il y avait cinq autres jeunes qui restaient pour le réveillon. Il y avait une Bulgare, deux Norvégiens, un Croate et une Espagnole. Les tenanciers leur avaient exceptionnellement préparé un repas avant de partir que les jeunes n'avaient plus qu'à réchauffer. Durant la soirée, Hermione avait posé son nouvel appareil sur un meuble et avait pris une photo avec ses camarades qu'elle avait par la suite envoyé à Draco pour qu'il voit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Celui-ci avait montré la photo à sa mère qui avait souri en le voyant faire. La jeune sorcière passa un moment à réfléchir pour finalement décider qu'elle ne manquerait le mariage de son presque frère sous aucun prétexte. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait pris un cheveu de la jeune Bulgare Elena. Relisant l'une des lettres de son ami dans laquelle il lui racontait l'organisation de la cérémonie, elle se présenta le vingt-huit décembre au Terrier. Il y avait toute la famille sauf Fred, ce qui lui causa un pincement au cœur. Il y avait les amis du couple et elle ne fut qu'à peine surprise de compter Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott parmi les invités. Ces deux-là avaient l'air un peu mal-à-l'aise mais personne ne leur était hostile. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur de la maison sous un sortilège de désillusion et chercha son meilleur ami. Elle le trouva dans une chambre, terminant de se préparer et essayant surtout de se calmer. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte quand il la vit s'ouvrir mais sans que personne n'entre. Lorsqu'Hermione retira le sortilège et lui fit un grand sourire le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il détaillait la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui. Une femme très grande et élancée, avec des bras longs et fins et des jambes à n'en plus finir. Une chevelure ébène tombant en boucles épaisses sur ses épaules était retenue par des pinces en argent. Elle avait des traits affirmés, une peau mate, des yeux noisette en amandes et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle portait une robe bustier gris perle, drapant son corps telle une toge romaine et découvrant ses jambes jusqu'à la taille, montrant une jupe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse serrée autour de sa taille. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et pourtant, il se dégageait de son regard une chaleur qui lui était familière. C'est quand elle ouvrit la bouche que sa voix malicieuse vint le frapper en plein cœur.

— Pensais-tu que je manquerais vraiment ton mariage ?

Il baissa sa baguette lentement, éberlué.

— Her… Hermione ?

— Hunhun.

Elle hocha la tête, souriant tendrement. C'est alors qu'elle fut prise dans une étreinte à couper le souffle par son meilleur ami.

— Merlin Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

— Je ne pouvais pas manquer ton mariage et celui de Ginny alors j'ai pris ma dernière fiole de polynectar et j'ai pris des cheveux d'une fille que j'ai rencontrée à Noël en Italie.

— Alors c'est… c'est vraiment toi ? Mais… et si on te reconnaissait ?

— Aucun risque.

— Mais personne ne te connait, et tu… comment dire ça… Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçue.

— Tu penses ?

— Sauf si… Ne bouge pas je reviens !

Il la planta là, la laissant seule à se demander quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avait vieilli depuis le temps mais ses traits n'avaient pas tant changés.

— Viktor ?

— On se connait ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

— Bien sûr, ce soir elle est ta cavalière.

— Ma cavalierrre ?

— Si elle est venue avec toi on se posera moins la question de savoir qui elle est.

— Qui est-elle ? demanda le bulgare.

— Hermione !

Le joueur de quidditch resta la regarder, perplexe.

— Herrrmione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je crrroyais que tu avais fui le pays ?

— C'est exact mais je ne pouvais pas manquer le mariage de mon ami.

— Je suis rrravi de te rrrevoirrr.

— Moi aussi, tu as changé depuis le temps.

— Et toi donc ! Ria-t-il.

Elle le suivit dans son rire avant de le reprendre.

— Dis-donc, moi j'ai une bonne raison Mr Krum !

— Tu as rrraison. Sourit-il. Dans ce cas, puis-je demander votrrre nom Miss ?

— Elena. Elena Abadjiev.

— Miss Abadjiev, voulez-vous bien êtrrre ma cavalierrre pourrr ce soirrr ?

— **S udovolstvie.** (Avec plaisir)

— Tu parrrles Bulgarrre ?

— Non, seulement les quelques mots qu'Elena m'a appris. Mais j'irais peut-être apprendre un de ces jours.

Harry n'en revenait pas de voir que sa meilleure amie était venue. Puis il se rappela de ce qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes et recommença à stresser. Le voyant, Hermione délaissa son cavalier d'un soir pour venir le réconforter.

— Tout va bien se passer Harry tu verras.

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis certaine. Maintenant on va te laisser, je te retrouve tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Hermione sortit de la pièce au bras de Viktor. Si en quatrième année il faisait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle, aujourd'hui elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Elena mesurait 1m78 et elle avait mis des talons d'une dizaine de centimètres, avoisinant presque le mètre quatre-vingt-treize de son cavalier. Il la conduisit à une chaise où il la fit galamment asseoir. Ils assistèrent donc au mariage d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, mariage en comité assez restreint. Le thème était blanc et la neige qui tombait au dehors rendait le tableau féérique. La sorcière se réjouit à cet instant de l'existence des sorts de chaleur car elle n'aurait jamais pu porter une telle robe autrement. Après les vœux, vint le repas puis le bal. Les jeunes mariés étaient resplendissant tous les deux et la robe de Ginny était sublime. Sa robe était d'un blanc immaculé. La partie haute cintrait son buste et ses bras étaient comme drapés par la soie tandis que le tissu s'évasait à partir de la taille, retombant autour de ses hanches telle une robe de princesse. Le haut de la robe découvrait ses épaules et était entouré par une belle fourrure du même blanc que le reste de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été bouclés, ils étaient retenus sur l'arrière de son crâne par un bijou d'argent. Vêtue de cette manière Hermione lui trouva une ressemblance avec les elfes de Tolkien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage que Viktor l'invitait à danser. Sa soirée passa finalement à une vitesse folle. Elle avait enchaîné danse sur danse, avait retrouvé pour un moment ses amis et dansé avec un certain nombre de garçons. Même Nott l'invita au moment où Viktor offrait son bras à Luna. Elle s'assura de prendre de nombreuse photo en ensorcelant son appareil. Puis vint l'heure où le conte de fée se termine et où la belle princesse redevient souillon. Alors qu'elle avait dit au revoir à tous ses amis et s'apprêtait à repartir pour transplaner, elle sentit qu'on attrapait son bras, doucement mais fermement. Elle vit le visage de Viktor à quelques centimètres de son visage et n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrassa. C'était étrange, c'était doux et ça avait un goût d'interrogation. Oubliant toutes ses interrogations, elle répondit plus franchement au baiser alors que l'homme la serrait contre lui. Elle perdit complètement la tête dans ce baiser et ne remarqua même pas qu'il les avait fait transplaner en même temps. Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué que l'effet de la potion s'était dissipé et qu'elle avait retrouvé son aspect d'origine.

Viktor, lui, l'avait remarqué. La petite sorcière avait bien grandi et avait maintenant l'air d'une femme. Toute la soirée il avait parlé avec elle, dansé avec elle et s'était rendu compte qu'outre son apparence, son esprit l'avait charmé et rapidement, il avait eu envie de plus d'elle. Il la voulait elle et pas l'apparence qu'elle montrait. Cela pouvait ne durer qu'une nuit, il n'en n'avait cure. Il voulait posséder la brillante sorcière au moins une fois, même s'il devait la laisser repartir après cela. Son fantasme n'avait jamais vraiment disparu et à l'époque il s'était interdit d'espérer quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle était trop jeune. Ce soir elle n'était qu'à lui et rien ne pouvait venir se mettre entre eux. Alors il abandonna ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le petit brin de femme qu'il avait entre ses bras.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, parfaitement comblée. Elle était encore dans un état brumeux et sa fuite ne lui revenait pour le moment pas en mémoire. Une douce odeur de pain perdu vint lui chatouiller les narines et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et baignait la pièce de lumière.

— Bonjourrr. Entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour plonger dans le regard noir de l'homme. Elle lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

— Bonjour.

— Bien dorrrmi ?

— Comme un loir.

— Je t'ai prrréparrré ton petit déjeuner.

— Merci. Tu restes le manger avec moi ?

— Si tu veux.

L'homme revint alors dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel aux côté de sa compagne de passage et ils mangèrent en se souriant. L'un comme l'autre savait que ce moment de félicité ne durerait pas mais l'illusion était parfaite. Le repas traina en longueur puis il fallut qu'Hermione parte. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se tourna vers son ami. N'hésitant qu'une demi-seconde elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir.

— Merci Viktor, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et une nuit fantastique.

— Au rrrevoirrr Herrrmione.

— Au revoir Viktor.

Elle visualisa sa destination et réapparut quelques instants plus tard en Galice. Elle envoya une lettre de Draco qui lui demandait si c'était elle sur une photo que Nott lui avait envoyé et si c'était le cas si elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Après cela, leurs échanges se firent un peu moins réguliers. Le garçon parce qu'il étudiait pour ses ASPIC, la jeune femme parce qu'elle refusait d'y penser. Ses études avaient toujours eues une place très importante dans sa vie alors songer qu'elle ne pouvait pas les passer lui retournait l'estomac. Alors à la place elle partait à la découverte des différentes régions magiques du globe. Avant les examens elle avait été faire un tour en Amérique, passant par l'Ontario et le Québec. Elle avait été faire un tour en Afrique du Sud, sur la Côte sauvage. Elle détonait dans ce paysage désertique et inhospitalier mais elle fut bien reçue quand elle passait dans les quelques lieux-dits sur sa route. Lorsque juillet arriva, elle se trouvait en Roumanie. Elle était passée par la réserve de Charlie qui lui avait proposé de rester un moment en sa compagnie pour qu'il puisse lui faire découvrir son pays d'accueil. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir autour d'un bon dîner à avoir d'interminables discussions sur le bonheur qu'il y avait à être libre mais aussi sur le pincement qui les prenait quand ils pensaient à leurs familles. Un soir, curieuse, Hermione demanda comment était-il possible que Charlie n'ait pas eu de problèmes avec le Ministère au sujet de la Loi sur le mariage.

— Et bien, je suis citoyen Roumain. Je suis donc exempté de cette Loi.

— D'accord…

— Ça va Hermione ?

— Oui, oui… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague.

— Et ? L'encouragea Charlie.

— Et ils me manquent. Je… j'adore être partie mais… je… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir passer du temps avec eux, sous ma véritable apparence je veux dire. Et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir passer mes ASPIC mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

L'homme face à elle pouvait comprendre une partie de son mal-être Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il la serra contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre une partie de sa confiance. Il l'envoya se coucher avec une idée en tête. Le lendemain la jeune femme se réveilla plus reposée. Son coup de blues était passé et elle voulait repartir à la découverte du monde. Entrant dans la salle à manger où l'attendait Charlie, elle lui sourit avant de prendre place devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

— Aujourd'hui j'ai une surprise pour toi.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, va te préparer.

Elle obéit, interloquée. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui préparer ? Revenant dans la salle à manger, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il y avait une partie de la famille Weasley tous réunis face à elle.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus me voir.

Elle eut un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Charlie avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue et de se tourner vers ses meilleurs amis. Les deux garçons la regardaient en souriant et elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

— Circé, je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

Puis ce fut le tour de Ginny et de Georges puis Molly et Arthur prirent la suite et même Padma y eut le droit.

— Bill serait bien venu mais entre la petite et son travail, il n'a pas pu se libérer. Puis tu connais Percy, marié à son travail. Quoique non, aux dernières nouvelles il était marié.

— Quoi tu n'es pas allé au mariage de ton frère ? demanda Hermione à Charlie.

— Je n'ai pas eu de jour de congé depuis un moment.

Elle passa l'après-midi entourée de sa famille de cœur, pensant à prendre de nombreuses photos. Elle parla de tout et de rien avec eux, prenant des nouvelles de chacun, des mariages, de la Loi qui avait changé leurs vies, des ASPIC, du travail de chacun. Georges poursuivait dans son magasin de farces et attrapes, bientôt rejoint par son petit frère. Harry entrait à l'école d'Aurors alors que Ginny se destinait à une carrière d'attrapeuse. Padma se tournait vers le journalisme quant à elle. De ses amis, Luna avait décidé de réaliser son rêve de devenir magizoologiste et son mari l'avait suivi. Apparemment, la Loi comptait une nouvelle clause et sous trois ans, un enfant devrait naître dans chaque ménage. Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas réagir à cette nouvelle mais cela lui redonna l'envie de partir encore plus loin et encore plus longtemps. Etrangement, son esprit dériva vers Draco. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse. Malheureusement, les Weasley durent repartir en fin de soirée, laissant les deux amis, seuls face à l'autre. Décidant que la soirée ne pouvait pas se terminer, Charlie ouvrit une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Petit à petit leurs joues se coloraient, leurs regards se troublaient et leurs langues se déliaient. L'alcool échauffant les cœurs, il les rapprocha et avant que deux heures fussent sonnées, ils étaient tous deux dans le lit du roux, se cherchant avec fougue et passion. Le réveil du lendemain fut tout d'abord brumeux. Puis quand les souvenirs furent revenus, ils étaient accompagnés d'une grande gêne mais la jeune femme explosa d'un rire cristallin qui lui fit mal à la tête.

— Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais boire autant. Je suis navrée mais j'ai décidé que je ne bougerais pas aujourd'hui.

Et elle se renfonça dans les oreillers, cherchant le sommeil qui ne tarda pas à revenir. Finalement Charlie choisit de faire de même et s'ils ne reparlèrent pas de la nuit entre eux, il n'y eut pas non plus de gêne à son sujet par la suite. Quand Hermione repartit, elle promit de donner des nouvelles rapidement. La voilà revenue en Italie. Cette fois-ci, le hasard lui avait choisi la Sardaigne. Se rappelant de l'idée qui l'avait traversé alors qu'elle était chez le rouquin, elle se décida à écrire une lettre à celui qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme un ami.

Draco passait les derniers jours de ses vacances chez ses parents. L'école terminée, il avait le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et ce peu importe ce qu'en pensait son père. Ce dernier considérait que son rôle était de redorer le blason de la famille Malfoy. Sauf qu'il y avait eu un couac dans son plan. Il voulait faire épouser à son fils une sorcière sang-pur aussi avait-il été mettre son nez au Ministère. Il avait seulement oublié qu'il n'y était plus en odeur de sainteté et on avait pris un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que Draco était déjà fiancé et que rien ne saurait changer ce fait. Profitant de ce fait, Draco avait décidé que puisque l'occasion lui était donnée de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, il allait suivre l'exemple de sa fiancée fantôme et partir à la découverte du monde. Il en était encore à se demander ce qu'il conviendrait d'emmener qu'il entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. Tournant la tête, il vit une chouette épervière taper au carreau. Cette chouette ne lui était d'ailleurs pas inconnue mais il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un long moment. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il eut la confirmation de son intuition quand l'animal lâcha sa lettre sur sa tête.

— Athéna. Grogna-t-il.

La chouette hulula joyeusement et vint se poser sur l'épaule du sorcier pour lu mordiller l'oreille avec affection. Le sorcier lui donna une friandise avant de la laisser s'envoler de nouveau vers sa maîtresse.

 _« Salut crétin !_

 _Ça y est, je viens de me souvenir que tu étais un grand et que Poudlard, c'était fini pour toi ! Alors félicitation, tu as le droit de tout me raconter maintenant et de me dire ce que tu deviens et ce que tu comptes faire. (Ne te méprends pas, je t'écris seulement pour que tu puisses me répondre, le bec d'Archimède m'a manqué ces dernières semaines)_

 _Hermione »_

Il sourit à la lecture de la lettre. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais sa correspondance lui avait un peu manqué. Il prit alors une plume et un parchemin et entreprit de répondre.

Hermione reçut sa lettre environ une semaine après qu'elle ait envoyé la sienne. Elle reconnut Archimède qui fondit sur elle, se posa à la table de pique-nique qu'elle occupait pour le déjeuner et entreprit de lui mordiller les doigts quand elle cherchait à attraper le courrier. Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les plumes avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _« Ma chère Grangie,_

 _Ne me traite plus de crétin, espèce de Miss Je-sais-tout !_

 _Et ben tu en as mis du temps à te rappeler de mon existence, je suis très vexé de voir que tu avais même oublié que je devenais un grand (non mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais écrire, sérieusement !) Pourquoi donc devrais-je tout te raconter déjà ? (Pas la peine de me maudire, je ne suis pas suicidaire)_

 _J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que j'ai eu tous mes ASPIC avec comme moins bonne note Effort Exceptionnel. McGonagall n'était pas vraiment ravie de voir que j'avais réussi (je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup), et elle a encore essayé de me faire dire où tu te trouvais mais comme je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre._

 _D'ailleurs je te conseillerais de faire encore plus attention maintenant, je pense que Shacklebolt va redoubler d'effort pour te retrouver maintenant qu'il ne m'a plus à disposition (ben oui, s'il ne me fait plus surveiller, je risque de faire plein de bêtises…)._

 _A ce propos, au moment où tu reçois cette lettre, je suis probablement le dernier garçon de notre année à ne pas être marié. Je ne me bats plus avec Potter (ce qui je pense doit te ravir, rapport à mon évidente supériorité) depuis le mariage de Pansy. On s'est découverts quelques points communs et si je pense qu'on ne sera jamais amis (il ne faudrait pas pousser non plus) on peut réussir à se côtoyer pour de courtes périodes. Parlant de mariage, Théodore a suivi et je dois avouer que Luna était vraiment très jolie et fidèle à son grain de folie. (A force de la voir, je pense que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu l'aimes autant. (N'oublie pas que je ne t'ai jamais dit ça !)) Après cela, Greg a épousé Susan Bones qui semble vouloir prendre la suite sa tante au Ministère. Dans mes souvenirs c'était une femme très intègre et j'ai l'impression que sa nièce tient beaucoup d'elle. Blaise a réussi à passer la bague au doigt de Daphnée mais je crois que ces deux-là continueront de se chamailler pour un rien._

 _Voilà à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai décidé de suivre ton exemple et de partir en voyage. Je ne sais pas encore où, peut-être en France. Ma mère en est ravie. Bien sûr elle préfèrerait que je reste assez près d'elle pour qu'on puisse se voir souvent mais elle est contente que je sache ce que je veuille faire. Mon père n'a pas changé, même si j'ai l'impression qu'avec l'âge il devient un peu plus coulant (n'oublie pas que s'il apprend que j'ai écrit ça il me tue !)._

 _Et toi où en es-tu ? Qu'as-tu visité ? Qu'as-tu appris ?_

 _Draco »_

Maintenant elle se souvenait pourquoi elle aimait correspondre avec le sorcier. En apprenant à le connaître elle avait découvert son humour un peu étrange. Maintenant elle savait quand il plaisantait et quand il faisait preuve d'arrogance. Ainsi il partait lui aussi en voyage. Peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion de se croiser ? Elle en doutait sérieusement mais ne dit-on pas que « le monde est petit » ? Elle décida de lui répondre aussitôt.

 _« Mon petit crétin,_

 _Oh on en est revenu aux surnoms affectueux ? Peut-être que tu préférais la fouine ?_

 _Je te félicite grandement pour ta brillante réussite mais tu ne me feras toujours pas croire que tu n'es pas complètement indifférent au fait qu'elle t'apprécie ou pas._

 _Alors ils n'ont toujours pas lâché l'affaire ? Penses-tu qu'ils le feront un jour ? Je voudrais bien pouvoir trouver un petit boulot, ce n'est pas que mes économies diminues mais un petit peu quand même… Bref ! Toi tu ferais des bêtises ?! Non, tu es un saint ! N'oublie pas l'auréole qui te fait rayonner au-dessus de la populace !_

 _Quel dommage… (Tu sens ma compassion là ou ce n'est pas encore assez ?) Je suis ravie que tu aies cessé de te battre avec Harry (rapport à son évidente supériorité, si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu ne l'as jamais battu en tant qu'attrapeur… Moi je dis ça…)_

 _Je suis ravie que tu comprennes pourquoi Luna est si formidable (promis je ne le mentionnerais jamais) et j'ai cru comprendre que Nott l'avait suivi dans son voyage ? Que fait-il d'ailleurs ?_

 _Si Susan prend la suite d'Amélia, peut-être qu'elle réussira à faire annuler cette satanée Loi ?_

 _Je suis ravie que tu te sois décidé ! Pense à m'envoyer des photos (au passage, voilà les cliché de tous les endroits que j'ai visité, crois-moi, j'ai fait le tri dedans !)_

 _Moi j'ai continué mes voyages. Je pense repartir sur un autre continent un long moment avant de revenir en Europe, je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose pour le moment. J'hésite encore mais je pense que je fais finir par m'en remettre au hasard. J'ai par ailleurs appris que la magie britannique est terriblement conditionnée, c'en est affligeant !_

 _En ce qui concerne les photos, je crains de ne même pas pouvoir te donner d'indices cette fois-ci, bonne chance pour savoir où elles ont été prises !_

 _Hermione »_

Quand Draco reçut les photos, il y en avait un sacré paquet et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de les laisser derrière lui. Il récupéra alors la boîte qui contenait sa correspondance et les précédentes photos et décida de la prendre avec lui.

Après cela, les deux sorciers entretinrent une correspondance assidue. Si Hermione ne pouvait pas dire explicitement où elle était, Draco n'hésitait pas à le mentionner et chacun envoyait des photos à l'autre. Il y eu bien une fois ou deux où ils se loupèrent de quelques jours ce qui les frustra un peu. En l'espace de deux ans, Hermione avait pu rendre visite à Luna et avait appris à connaître Théodore. Ce dernier avait embrassé la même carrière que son épouse et les deux sorciers excellaient dans leurs domaines. De temps à autres, elle profitait de ces moments pour voir ses autres amis, ne pouvant les voir que lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient à l'étranger. Elle passa d'ailleurs un moment chez Bill et Fleur et put admirer leur sublime petite fille, Victoire. Elle avait appris que Harry et Ginny avaient eu un petit garçon appelé James. Il était né un peu plus d'un an après leur mariage et était un petit mélange de ses parents. Visiblement les cheveux des Potter se transmettaient de père en fils tant le poupin avait la même tignasse indomptable que son père. Les parents voulaient faire d'elle la marraine mais il fallait pour ça qu'ils puissent créer le lien magique, ce qui aurait mis le Ministère sur sa piste.

Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas décidé à la laisser partir. Kingsley s'était senti humilié quand la gamine avait compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et s'était enfuie, bernant sans peine ses aurors les plus qualifiés. Chaque fois qu'ils pensaient lui avoir mis la main dessus, elle avait filé, ne laissant rien derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'elle avait de l'expérience dans la fuite. Le Ministre avait pensé à de la chance, il n'avait pas pris en compte son intelligence. Maintenant, Potter finissait son école, il était parmi les meilleurs et il ne pouvait même pas l'envoyer à la poursuite de la fugitive parce qu'il savait qu'on pouvait parfaitement masquer les traces d'une personne qu'on connaissait. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait brouillé toutes les pistes lors de la traque de Sirius. Ceci était du passé, il devait trouver un moyen de la ramener ou on se rirait toujours de lui.

Draco passait souvent voir ses parents. Avec le temps, son père avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne servirait à rien de vouloir le modeler et avait accepté de le voir faire ses propres choix. En fait avec tout ce que Draco faisait et les gens qu'il rencontrait lors de ses voyages, il réussissait parfaitement à faire briller le nom de leur famille plus que lui-même n'avait su le faire par le passé. Le blond était donc épanoui, comblant sa mère de bonheur. Presque deux ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait commencé son tour du monde et alors que le Nouvel-an approchait, il avait retrouvé par hasard son amie épistolaire à Athènes. Il allait visiter les ruines de l'acropole quand une chevelure qui ne lui était pas inconnue attira son attention. Il essaya de la suivre discrètement quand elle se retourna. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Quand il vit le visage de sa vieille ennemie, les sentiments s'entrechoquèrent en lui. Les souvenirs qu'il conservait d'elle physiquement se mêlaient à ceux de la femme qu'il avait appris à connaître par lettres interposées. Il demanda prudemment.

— Grangie ?

Hermione était plus que surprise. Entendant la voix autrefois honnie elle retrouva alors le sourire quand le nom lui parvint. Il n'y avait que son ami qui l'appelait ainsi. Ne tergiversant pas plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte d'ours qui surprit le sorcier, ignorant qu'elle pouvait posséder une telle force.

— Malfoy !

Elle s'écarta de lui au bout d'un moment, détaillant les changements que le temps avait occasionné. En fait, il était presque le même que dans son souvenir quoique plus grand, plus musclé et plus rayonnant. Il se dégageait de lui une aura qui imposait le respect et inspirait la confiance.

Draco observait dans le même temps la jeune femme. En la voyant, il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fillette d'autrefois. Elle était radieuse, ses nombreux voyages lui avaient insufflés une confiance en elle qui transparaissait dans tout son être. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi fous et ses yeux brillaient toujours d'intelligence et de curiosité mais sa peau avait foncé, signe qu'elle avait passé du temps au soleil. Elle était devenue une femme et même si elle était toujours aussi petite, son corps était tout en courbes. Quelque part, il était ravi de l'avoir trouvée par hasard, il constatait ainsi que la barrière physique n'avait plus lieu d'être, qu'ils étaient pareils qu'à l'écrit.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre dernièrement, je reviens de chez mes parents. Lui dit-elle.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu auras tout le loisir de me répondre au dîner ce soir.

— Au dîner ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

— Bien sûr ! Maintenant que je t'ai mis la main dessus, je compte bien te garder un peu. D'autant que c'est la nouvelle année, ce serait triste de se retrouver seuls tu ne crois pas ?

— Oui tu as raison…

Ils passèrent les quelques jours suivant ensemble à visiter ensemble la cité grecques et ses ruines, cachant en réalité la cité magique. Les ruines n'étaient qu'un sortilège destiné à tromper les moldus. Les deux sorciers étaient agréablement surpris de voir que la complicité qu'il y avait entre aux par écrit était en fait une véritable alchimie. Ils avaient le même humour et étaient capables de savoir où s'arrêter avant de blesser l'autre voire de mettre leur fierté de côté et de s'excuser s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à temps. Leurs appareils photos étaient sortis et ils mitraillèrent presque autant l'un que l'autre. Lors de leur visite du Parthénon, une sorcière proposa de les prendre tous les deux ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Alors qu'une semaine avait passé, les sortilèges de protection qu'Hermione avait posés sur elle se déclenchèrent.

— Merde ! jura-t-elle.

Ils étaient alors au Jardin national de la ville et la jeune femme s'était arrêtée brutalement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le blond.

— Ils m'ont retrouvé. Désolé Draco, il faut que je parte.

— Déjà ?

— Pas le choix.

Elle déposa un baser sur sa joue.

— J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

— Pourquoi pas chez Luna ?

— On verra bien.

Elle se sauva alors et au détour d'une ruelle, transplana loin de la ville. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la douleur qui l'avait étreinte. Elle avait aimé cette semaine et l'avait vécue comme enfermée dans une bulle mais il avait fallu qu'on vienne la faire exploser.

Draco était aussi perdu que son ami et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Seule, elle pouvait passer inaperçue, à deux, ils étaient trop reconnaissables. Il resta donc à observer le soleil couchant dans le ciel. A force de réflexion, il rentra voir ses parents, il ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps.

Il leur fallut faire preuve de plus de prudence après cela et ils ne se revirent pas avant l'anniversaire d'Hermione au mois de septembre qui suivit. Luna avait réussi à faire venir la jeune femme et même plusieurs de leurs amis. Padma était malheureusement à la maternité et Ron ne pouvait donc pas se déplacer mais Dean et Pansy et Harry et Ginny avaient fait le déplacement. Leurs enfants avaient été laissés à leurs grands-parents respectifs ce qui les libéraient pour la soirée. Alors que la soirée était bien avancée, il y eut quelques coups tapés à la porte. Hermione se tendit à cela mais Luna la rassura en posant sa main sur son bras. Théo revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'un invité tardif. La blonde murmura alors à son amie.

— Joyeux anniversaire.

Hermione se tourna vers elle les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

— Salut Grangie. Murmura Draco.

— Tu m'as manqué crétin. Souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures après cela.

— Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?

— Aucun, ils n'ont pas su que j'étais là.

Elle retourna à table en sa compagnie après qu'il est salué toutes les personnes présentes. Elle poursuivi sa discussion, gardant néanmoins un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Voyant cela, Harry ne put qu'admettre que Malfoy était vraiment différent du garçon d'autre fois si Hermione lui avait accordé son amitié. Il se sentait plus serein à son encontre, malgré sa fuite, elle était loin d'être seule.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et chacun repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione partit cette fois-ci en Asie. Elle fit le tour de l'Inde jusqu'à la nouvelle année avant de partir en Suède. Alors que le mois de mars avançait lentement, elle était retournée en Argentine. Elle était proche des chutes d'Iguazú lorsqu'Archimède la trouva.

— Tiens salut toi ! dit-elle lors que l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule.

Elle récupéra la lettre sans que le grand-duc ne tente de lui mordiller le doigt. C'était étrange, elle était presque certaine que c'était toujours Draco qui lui demandait d'essayer de la pincer. Il ne s'envola pas contrairement à son habitude. En ouvrant le courrier elle s'inquiéta quand elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture sur la lettre.

 _« Miss Granger, Hermione,_

 _Je vous écris parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Draco m'a interdit de le faire mais il n'est plus en état de m'en empêcher maintenant._

 _Il m'a raconté pourquoi vous étiez partie et je vous admire pour votre persévérance mais je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de votre aide._

 _Je crains que le Ministère n'ait décidé qu'il en avait assez de vous poursuivre._

 _Cela a commencé mi-janvier. Draco est revenu assez fatigué d'un de ses voyages. Il pensait que c'était juste dû à la distance de transplanage mais ça a perduré. Il est devenu de plus en plus fatigué et il a commencé à avoir des difficultés pour exécuter ses sorts. C'est devenu de plus en plus difficile au fil des semaines, au point qu'il ne peut maintenant plus quitter le lit._

 _Le Ministère draine sa magie à mon fils et ça le tue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est en train d'en mourir._

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander cela mais je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas mon fils mourir._

 _Narcissa Malfoy »_

Hermione froissa la lettre, les larmes aux yeux. Alors il en était arrivé là. Voilà ce qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire céder. C'était ignoble parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas mourir quelqu'un si elle était en mesure de l'éviter.

— Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu Kingsley.

Elle essuya ses yeux rougis, la colère se disputant la place à l'inquiétude dans son esprit. D'un coup de baguette elle ramassa ses affaires et transplana plusieurs fois. Il fallait qu'elle remonte le continent puis qu'elle passe par l'Asie si elle voulait éviter les portoloin. Cela mettait plus de temps mais cela évitait les paperasseries officielles. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte des Malfoy. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

— Mrs Malfoy est-elle ici ? demanda-t-elle.

— Qui Evy doit-elle annoncer ?

— Hermione Granger.

— Entrez miss Hermione Granger. Evy revient tout de suite.

Hermione attendit donc dans l'entrée, mal à l'aise dans ce lieu synonyme de mauvais souvenirs pour elle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que Mrs Malfoy, contrairement à ses habitudes, venait vers elle de manière précipitée.

— Miss Granger, vous êtes venue !

— Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

— Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, venez.

Elle la serra brièvement dans ses bars avant de l'emmener dans la chambre de son fils. En le voyant, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Son ami était fiévreux, en sueur et il grelottait la minute suivante. Elle avait l'impression que la fièvre le faisait délirer. Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le rebord, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux au contact de sa peau.

— Gran… Grangie…

— Salut crétin. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle essuya la larme qui s'était échappée et embrassa le front de son ami.

— Je suis désolée chéri. Tu vas être coincé avec moi pour le reste de tes jours. Dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

— N… nan… Fais… Ne fais pas ça…

— Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Draco. Pas quand je peux l'éviter.

Elle embrassa son front avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

— Est-ce que je peux laisser mon sac ici et revenir le voir après ?

— Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.

Voyant que Mrs Malfoy était inquiète, elle posa la main sur son avant-bras.

— Je vous promets que je ne le laisserais pas mourir.

Elle préféra détourner le regard, se doutant que la femme n'aurait pas voulu qu'on la voie dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Au moment où elle passa la porte de la chambre, elle vit Lucius Malfoy la regarder avec respect. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et se rendit au Ministère. En entrant dans le Hall elle avait un air impénétrable. Alors qu'elle allait se rendre à l'accueil pour demander où se trouvait le bureau du Ministre, elle tomba sur Harry qui revenait de mission.

— Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Où est le bureau de Kingsley ?

Elle avait prononcé son nom avec tellement de venin dans la voix qu'elle en fit reculer son meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien, lui faisant simplement signe de le suivre. Arrivé devant une porte, il toqua et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

— Quelqu'un pour vous.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Hermione. Celle-ci regardait l'homme avec tant de haine que cela effaça l'air satisfait qui était apparu quelques secondes sur son visage.

— Félicitation Shacklebolt. Vous avez gagné, vous m'avez fait plier.

— Hermione voyons, ne prend pas cela de cette manière…

— Vous avez perdu le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous voulez me voir mariée, soit. La Loi s'applique à moi de la même manière qu'à mes camarades. J'ai un an pour me marier puis trois pour avoir un premier enfant. Maintenant rendez sa magie à Draco.

— Tu ne peux pas exiger…

Elle frappa un grand coup sur le bureau et se pencha, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le black.

— Je peux exiger ce que je veux de vous Mr le Ministre. J'ai étudié les termes de cette Loi, il n'y a aucune exception de faite ce qui signifie que les termes doivent être les mêmes pour toute personne y étant soumise.

— Soit. Mais je ne peux pas rendre sa magie au jeune Malfoy.

Hermione resta coite alors que se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme un sourire mauvais.

— Que…

— Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Dès que tu as passé la porte de ce bureau, la magie de ton fiancé a cessé d'être drainée mais la magie qui est prise ne peut être rendue. Tu es arrivée trop tard Hermione et l'homme que tu vas épouser est maintenant presque incapable d'utiliser la magie.

La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas réagir à la jubilation du Ministre. Maintenant elle avait la confirmation qu'il avait cessé d'être l'homme brave qui les avait aidés pendant la Seconde Guerre. Elle durcit son air et sa voix se fit sèche et cassante.

— Maintenant je veux que vous réfléchissiez attentivement à ce que je vais vous dire Kingsley Shacklebolt. Souvenez-vous que vous avez déclaré la guerre. Souvenez-vous que j'ai déjà aidé à débarrasser la Grande Bretagne d'un tyran et que je pourrais très bien décider de recommencer.

— Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

— Non Mr le Ministre, c'est une promesse.

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte grande ouverte et sortit de l'institution sans jeter un regard en arrière.

C'est de cette manière qu'elle ne vit pas le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci connaissait sa presque sœur et quiconque la connaissait savait qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère sous peine de subir de terribles représailles, alors se la mettre à dos c'était s'en faire une ennemie. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé Kingsley pour qu'il devienne cet homme ?

Hermione avait quitté le Ministère en trombe et transplané chez les Malfoy où elle attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Dès que la petite Evy eut ouvert la porte, elle monta à l'étage où son fiancé se reposait. En la voyant aussi échevelée, Narcissa s'inquiéta.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Faites venir Mrs Pomfresh.

— L'infirmière de Poudlard ?

— C'est la seule à qui je fais confiance. S'il vous plait Mrs Malfoy, faites la venir ici.

Alors que la mère de Draco quittait la chambre de son fils pour faire venir la femme, Hermione s'assit auprès de l'homme et passa une main fraîche sur son front. Il était tellement pale. Poppy ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver.

— Miss Granger !

— Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Ce qui était bien avec la guérisseuse c'est qu'elle ne perdait pas son temps en palabres inutiles.

— Quel est l'état de Draco ?

Si Poppy montra quelques signes d'interrogations, elle s'approcha de l'homme et passa sa baguette au-dessus de son corps. Elle pâlit d'effroi quand elle comprit de quoi il retournait.

— Il est très faible. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il sera très certainement incapable de jamais reposer le pied au sol et encore moins de faire de la magie.

Le sanglot que laissa échapper Narcissa ancrait les sorciers dans une terrible réalité. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose, l'information était coincée quelque part dans son esprit mais elle y était. Alors que Poppy demandait des clarifications de la situation aux Malfoy, la jeune femme poursuivait sa réflexion. L'idée qui s'imposa à elle l'effraya ce que remarqua le patriarche.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Granger ?

— Je… Je crois qu'il y a un moyen de l'aider.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Dit Mrs Pomfresh.

— C'est… C'est une magie pratiquée dans une petite partie de l'Inde.

— Vous pouvez le sauvez ? demanda Lucius.

Hermione décida alors d'être totalement honnête.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel rituel, j'en ai seulement lue la théorie. Je n'en sais pas plus que ce qu'on m'a dit.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui empreint de respect de l'ancien mangemort.

— Je peux essayer de le soigner mais c'est à double tranchant. Soit je réussis et nous vivons, soit j'échoue et nous mourrons. Avant que vous ne décidiez, sachez que c'est un rituel qui nous liera tous les deux, sans espoir de retour possible. Si c'est une réussite, il nous sera littéralement impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Si je meurs, il meurt. Il faut que vous en soyez conscient. C'est plus fort que le mariage mais tout aussi inaltérable.

Les époux se regardèrent moins d'une seconde.

— Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Lui dit alors la femme.

— Sortez.

Elle ne s'occupa pas de voir si on lui obéissait ou pas. Elle ignorait s'il était réellement possible de rétablir sa magie à son niveau originelle et elle risquait d'y perdre la sienne dans le processus. Elle attrapa son sac et chercha le livre dans lequel elle avait lu qu'un tel rituel existait. Il fallait purifier la pièce par des encens et se purifier soi au maximum. Elle regarda l'infirmière qui cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire.

— Mrs Pomfresh est-ce qu'il est assez stable pour que vous le laissiez ?

— Oui. Si ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, vous le faites dans les quelques heures qui vont suivre, il peut rester stable.

— Alors sortez. Si vous pouviez rester, je pense que Mr et Mrs Malfoy ont besoin d'être rassurés même s'ils ne le montreront pas et j'aurais besoin de vous pour nous examiner après pour… si j'ai réussi.

— Faites attention à vous Miss.

Une fois que la guérisseuse fut sortie, elle retira les vêtements de son fiancé d'un coup de baguette et les siens suivirent. Elle lut une dernière fois la page qui expliquait le déroulement et se mit à l'œuvre. Pour ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette alors elle la déposa sur la table de chevet.

— J'offre de partager ma magie, Sans craintes ni remords, Sans regrets ni contraintes.

Elle ignorait que les mots pouvaient avoir un tel pouvoir car dès que la dernière syllabe franchit ses lèvres, elle sentit sa magie affleurer sur sa peau. Elle s'avança alors sur le lit et s'allongea sur le corps de l'homme. Il fallait que ça réussisse, elle avait besoin que ça réussisse. Au moment où sa magie trouva celle de son fiancé, elle comprit pourquoi elle avait voulu prendre un tel risque. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. La jeune femme ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta immobile mais elle avait eu tout le loisir de détailler son visage, les traits anguleux de sa mâchoire.

Draco était dans une espèce de brouillard. Il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui essayait de quitter son corps à un moment donné et l'instant suivant, une douce quiétude l'avait envahi. La partie qui semblait se détacher l'avait étreint de nouveau avec plus de force, avec plus de douceur, un peu différente. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se fondre dans le corps de la femme qui le regardait avec tant d'intensité. Elle semblait lire dans ses pensées car elle l'accepta avec joie.

La jeune femme se laissa serrer dans l'étau que formaient les bras de celui qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler son homme. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme.

— Hermione ?

— Calme-toi, je suis seulement fatiguée. Tout va bien.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Laisse-moi seulement dormir un moment.

Parler était trop épuisant et elle s'endormit presque sur sa phrase. Essayant de se rassurer, l'homme serra sa compagne contre lui, s'assurant que les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers. Il s'endormit alors après elle, la gardant contre lui.

Le réveil se fit en douceur quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée quand ils ouvrirent les yeux.

— Salut toi.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda la brune.

— Très bien. Mieux que depuis très longtemps en fait.

— D'accord. Habille-toi il faut que Mrs Pomfresh nous examine.

— Mrs Pomfresh ?

— Ben oui, t'as cru quoi ? Je ne suis pas guérisseuse moi.

Elle se leva sans gêne aucune et attrapa ses vêtements, laissa tout le loisir au blond de la détailler. Captant son regard elle haussa un sourcil.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête en riant et lui lança une chemise au visage.

— Habille-toi !

Il obéit à sa jeune compagne, la suivant quand elle quitta la chambre. Elle s'arrêta alors, ne sachant pas où aller. Il attrapa sa main avant d'aller au salon, où très probablement, ses parents avaient dû attendre. Il les trouva, Narcissa assise dans le canapé, la main tenue par Poppy Pomfresh alors que Lucius faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée. Ce fut le premier à les voir arriver et, fait exceptionnel, il perdit son flegme. La première réaction qu'il eut quand il vit son fils sur ses pieds fut de venir le serrer dans ses bras. Cela surprit le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu de la part de son père la moindre marque d'affection. Au mieux il avait une tape sur l'épaule et l'ombre d'un sourire en guise de félicitations.

— Euh… Est-ce que ça va ?

Son père s'écarta et hocha la tête, tentant de reprendre contenance. Narcissa s'approcha alors à son tour et passa sa main sur la joue de son fils.

— Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

— En pleine forme. Enfin je crois… Hermione dit que Mrs Pomfresh doit nous examiner.

La guérisseuse leur fit alors signe de venir. Elle passa sa baguette sur Draco, puis sur Hermione. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle leur tournait autour. Elle relança son sort deux fois, trois fois sans que le résultat ne change.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Au contraire Hermione. Je ne sais pas de quel rituel vous vous êtes servie mais… Je n'avais jamais vu autant de magie chez vous ou Mr Malfoy.

— Comment ça ?

— Votre magie est… elle est calme, elle irradie presque. C'est… c'est impressionnant.

— Alors, il est guéri ? Draco est guéri ?

— Il est plus en forme qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

La jeune femme laissa sa joie éclater et sauta au cou de son fiancé. Celui-ci la réceptionna et en profita pour respirer la douce odeur de cerise de ses cheveux. Hermione le relâcha quand elle entendit son rire grave.

— Quoi ?

— Rien. J'aime bien te voir exprimer autant d'enthousiasme pour ma personne.

Il avait dit ça en haussant un sourcil, faisant soupirer la femme qui leva les yeux aux ciels, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle lui répondit avec un air moqueur.

— Il y a intérêt ! Parce que tu es coincé avec le reste de ma personne jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

— Merlin, quelle punition !

— Crétin.

En les voyant, Narcissa eut un sourire attendrit. Même si sa future belle-fille avait mis du temps avant de se plier à la loi maritale, elle ferait sûrement une bien meilleure épouse que si elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle s'occupa de raccompagner la guérisseuse dont le travail était finalement terminé. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Lucius était assis dans le canapé et son regard était posé sur les deux jeunes gens qui se chamaillaient sur le tapis. Le temps que Narcissa était partie, Draco avait commencé à taquiner Hermione qui avait décidé qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas et s'était assise sur le tapis moelleux. La voyant faire, son fiancé tentait de la faire réagir en la piquant un peu partout avec son index. Alors qu'il avait trouvé visiblement un point chatouilleux juste sous ses côtes, la jeune femme essayait de l'empêcher de la chatouiller. Narcissa s'assit alors aux côtés de son mari et attendit que les plus jeunes se calment. Ils levèrent la tête quelques minutes plus tard quand Hermione demanda grâce. Le sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage de sa future belle-mère la toucha plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire.

— Merci Hermione. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ?

— Bien sûr. Sourit-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

— Vous avez fait plus que ça. Vous êtes revenue sur votre décision. Vous êtes revenue en Angleterre, vous…

Narcissa avait les joues baignées de larmes et elle laissa libre cours à sa reconnaissance. Elle la rejoignit au sol et la serra dans ses bras.

— Vous avez sauvé mon petit garçon.

Hermione referma ses bras sur le corps de la femme qui sanglotait.

— Il va bien. Il ira très bien maintenant, je vous le promets. Je ne vous garantis pas de ne pas le rendre complètement cinglé mais physiquement il ira bien.

Elle se détendit quand elle sentit le rire qui agitait la blonde. Elle s'éloigna et essuya ses dernières larmes. Hermione lui sourit et donna un léger coup de coude à Draco qui se moquait de sa mère, disant qu'elle s'était ramollie.

— Sois gentil crétin, elle a eu peur c'est normal. Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est le pourquoi tu as dû te retrouver dans cet état.

— Euh Hermione ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu as l'air très remontée vu la manière dont tu dis ça.

— Parce que je le suis. Répondit-elle cassante. Ce que Shacklebolt a fait vient de signer le glas de sa carrière.

— Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci c'était toute la famille qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

— Je pense que le faire virer serait un bon début. Et puis j'aurais tout le loisir de réfléchir après. Avant ça on a un tas de choses à faire. Il faut organiser le mariage et il faut que je réussisse à passer mes ASPIC et on devrait repartir en voyage, on n'a pas fini notre tour du monde. Normalement à nous deux on en a déjà fait une bonne partie. Il faudra probablement que je parle à Susan, peut-être qu'elle voudra bien me filer un coup de main et puis Padma aussi, il me semble qu'elle est journaliste. Les journalistes c'est toujours utile…

— Hermione tais-toi. La coupa Draco.

— Quoi ?

— Tais-toi. On va y aller par étape et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, on a un mariage à préparer.

Elle le regarda avec tant de reconnaissance dans les yeux qu'elle le remua. Mais ça elle n'en avait pas conscience, elle écoutait juste la petite pulsation qui battait dans sa poitrine et prise d'une pulsion, elle l'embrassa.

— Merci.

* * *

 **Alors maintenant la petite explication qui me semble importante.**

 **J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a quelques semaines, quasiment d'une seule traite après avoir lu une histoire portant sur ce sujet.**

 **A l'origine je voulais la faire plus longue mais en me relisant, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait tout à fait se suffire à elle-même en l'état. Bien sûr je n'exclue pas l'idée d'écrire la suite, j'ai surtout besoin de votre avis pour savoir si c'est effectivement compréhensible seul ou pas du tout.**

 **Normalement j'ai fait le tour des fautes mais certaines ont pu m'échapper.**

 **Au plaisir !**


End file.
